This Cat's a Keeper
by malliecallie
Summary: When Adrien and Marinette reveal their identities, they become closer than ever. Gabriel Agreste is in prison for the crime of theft of a miraculous. He's bound to come after his son.. right? Meanwhile somewhere distant, Lila and Chloe plot a plan to break up the high-school sweethearts. What comes next can only be described as miraculous ;)
**(A/N)- Hey guys! So I decided to remaster the 1** **st** **chapter, just because I wasn't happy with it. For some reason, you guys** ** _liked_** **my fluffy fanfiction? This chapter is gonna be extra long, just to make up for the other one.** **After I finish this chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and start on the next one. Thanks for your support guys!**

Marinette woke up to the sound of her bed creaking. It felt like someone was lying down, but she wasn't stupid. Tikki didn't weigh _that_ much. Or, so she hoped. Her eyes fluttered open, allowing the sun's rays to flood into her eyeballs. No wait, that wasn't the sun. I'd have to be brighter then what she was looking at. Hang on… the sun was _purring._ She could scratch that one off the list. Before she could even think about what to compare this _thing_ to, it turned on its side and looked at her strait into her ocean-orb eyes. "Adrien, you scared the living _crap_ outta me!" Marinette screamed. He laughed. "Really, Princess? I was right here all night. We had a _mewment_ last night." He chuckled at his own pun. He then stopped dead to find Marinette pale, almost like a ghost. He then realized why she was so pale. "N-No! Not like _that_ , Bugaboo!" He stuttered. To his amazement, she started laughing. "That was so crazy, Kitty. You _really_ freaked me out for a second." She said, chuckling nervously. "Hah-yeah, to be honest, you kinda looked like a ghost." He said, trying not to laugh. "Really?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Y-yeah, you looked like you were about to barf or something." Adrien said. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He busted out laughing, tears streaming down his face. Her reaction was priceless. She stood there, wondering how she ended up with this smoking- hot dork. She started giggling, but soon enough she was sprawled out on the bed with Adrien fighting back tears of laughter. They laughed for a solid thirty minutes before they pulled themselves together. "M-Marinette, I need to tell you s-something…" Adrien started. She looked at him, concern and amusement in her blue eyes. Adrien _never_ stuttered. It was nice not being alone on this ride. "What is it?" she asked, genuinely confused. "I- God, I can't explain it. You make me happy as hell, Marinette. I love being around you. I love your personality. I love everything about you, from the way you swing your yo-yo to when you can't reach something so you stand on your tip-toes. Hell, I love _you._ I have ever since I saw you as Ladybug. Not that Marinette isn't adorable too, but Ladybug caught my heart off-guard _first_. I just… love you so damn much." He said, burying his head into his hands. Now _that right there_ caught her off-guard. "Oh my God…" she said. Adrien looked up at her with his pleading, loving, perfect green eyes. She broke down. From laughing tears to _real_ tears, she couldn't handle it. Adrien, the guy she'd loved since middle school, loved her back. She sprang towards him, knocking the pillows off of her bed. She didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I love you too. More than you know. In middle school, when we were outside the school… I didn't like you. _At all._ But when you showed me kindness… that… umbrella… it… it showed me having compassion was the best gift you could give. Ever since then, my feelings for you have grown stronger. So much stronger. God, Adrien, I love you." She sobbed. He smiled. Even though his father was in jail for stealing a miraculous, even though he was the Papillion, even though he neglected him, damn, this was _true love._ Something his father couldn't replace. When she finally let go of him, he wasn't done with her love just yet. He cupped her face with his hands and brought her in for a long French kiss. He rested his forehead against her's. "Thank you," was all he needed to say.

Marinette ran downstairs at her mother's call. Adrien was in hot pursuit behind her. "Alright Marinette, we have to go now. The plane leaves in one hour to bring us to the baking competition." Sabine stated. Tom strolled up behind her. "Alright kids, some rules. Adrien, I know you're living here because of your father…. And um, what he did. If anyone comes and tries to get you, tell them that they'll have to wait until we get back. Ok?" Tom said, worry clouding his face. "Sure thing, sir." Adrien said, passing a sly, unnoticed wink at Marinette. She giggled. "Now, no funny business with you kids, and you know what I mean." Tom said, narrowing his eyes at the teenagers. They both turned a dark shade of red at his comment. Sabine giggled. "Tom, you know that they know better than that." She said, amusement written all over her expression. Tom laughed. "Well kids, we're off. Have fun. _But not too much fun."_ He said while walking out the door. Sabine rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "Are you sure you kids will be alright?" she asked. "Yeah mom, we're all good." Marinette said, the blush still noticeable on her cheeks. "Ok, then. Bye kids." She said, then gave both of them a kiss on the forehead. She rushed out of the door. "So, what do we do now?" Adrien asked.

 **(A/N)- Ohhh a cliffhanger! I'm so mean XP I think you all are gonna like the next chapter, its gonna have a lot of fluff X)**


End file.
